Vengeance
by Starasp
Summary: We built all that we were for you. And in return, you destroyed us.


**THE CONTENTS OF THIS DOCUMENT ARE STILL HIGHLY CLASSIFIED AS OF JUNE 1944 AND WILL REMAIN SO INDEFINITELY**

**REVEALING THE INFORMATION IN THIS DOCUMENT TO ANYONE WITHOUT PROPER CLEARANCE IS TREASON AND PUNISHABLE BY IMMEDIATE EXECUTION**

**THE FOLLOWING TRANSMISSION WAS RECEIVED IN LONDON, BRITANNIA, ON 28****TH**** JUNE, 1914, 10:52AM**

/

Our origins were humble. Now that we have found you, we see they were not so different from our own. Much like yourselves, we worked our way out of the caves and built our first cities, started our first wars, bled and died as our race began to discover the benefits of civilization.

In time, we began to advance past the ages of metal and barbarism, much as you did. We invented machines that allowed us to soar through the skies, send info quickly across vast distances, even to simply light and heat our homes.

It was then that we began to hear you. The day we finally translated one of your messages was celebrated across our world. It promised friendship and peace, and in your name we began to advance ourselves further. We built vessels, and sent our bravest souls riding into the void on them to settle the other worlds in our solar system.

Only a few hundred cycles later, we had colonized other systems. A Federation formed to govern them, and it was decided that we would send a message back to you, now that we deemed ourselves worthy of your race. We responded to your offer of friendship with one of our own, and not soon after we received word that you would be sending two of your greatest vessels to make contact with us at one of our border colonies. We remember their names. Sakamoto, and Marsielle, you told us. Named for great heroes of the past.

We read this message, and sent the only ship we could spare at the moment, a lowly resource collector. A live feed was broadcasted from the collector's sensors, and bounced across the Federation. All gathered with our carapaces quivering in anticipation of what was to be the greatest day in our race's history.

First Contact.

When the two vessels appeared in front of the collector, something strange happened. A frenzy of communications began between the ships shortly after they arrived, speaking of "Vengeance's Return." in hysterical tones. The ships expanded, and hundreds of smaller craft darted out.

Feeling that we were blessed by the gods themselves for this opportunity the collector charged what little weapons it had in order to aid our new allies, and prove that we were indeed worthy of them.

How shocked we were when the ships began to fire on the collector. The collector was destroyed in a matter of seconds. The smaller craft knew just where to shoot to hit the power core, even knowing the exact course it took through the hull to help lessen the possibility of a collision destroying it.

Soon after the collector was destroyed, the border colony reported hundreds more vessels moving in on it. Hours later they went dark, and were never heard from again.

The vessels moved unstoppably onward. Our defense forces managed to destroy some, but for every ship they lost, ten of ours followed it, and there were always more of theirs incoming to take their place.

A research base was founded, tasked with finding ways to evacuate our race from our homeworld as the fleet moved steadily onward toward it.

A breakthrough was found when we managed to secure one of their smaller craft. We found that it was not, in fact, a ship, but one of you, flying on some kind of energy completely unknown to us.

It was through manipulation of this individual's remains and their equipment that we figured out how to save our remaining worlds. Utilizing the energy that coursed through the individual, our greatest minds created a truly wonderous device. The Gate. A device capable of sending that which passed through it across vast distances of space in seconds.

But we were too late.

Hours after the first test activation of The Gate, Homeworld went dark.

Only one ship escaped. A resource collector, carrying news of what happened to our homeworld.

You burned it. Scorched the surface clean of everything till it was naught but a sea of ash, miles deep.

Untold millions burned. The curtain had fallen, lost to the world as they perished in flames.

It soon became apparent why you allowed the ship to escape. You followed it to the gate. The scientists aboard The Gate used every last bit of energy they could pull from the reactors and opened a gateway. As the collector passed through, the vessels fired on The Gate. Something must have malfunctioned because of the damage, for when we emerged from the gateway, we did not move through space.

We moved through time.

We found ourselves orbiting the same star, but with a multitude of small worlds around it. The memory of what happened to our world would not leave our heads, and a thirst for revenge burned in our shells.

We got to work, harvesting the worlds, creating more collectors, designing weapons, building more ships. We were going to find you here in this time, and destroy you before you could harm anyone else with your lies.

Years passed. Our food and water supplied ran scarce, but we devised a solution. The energy of the gateway had infused our collector's core with the same energy that you used against us. The energy we used to get here. We soon devised a way to transfer ourselves from our bodies to the cores after we managed to replicate them successfully. We were no longer the weak, skittering things that you crushed so easily. We were great beings of steel and destruction, burning with hate for you.

Hate.

Once the system had been scraped clean of everything we could use, we began to move in the direction your ships had first come from, sending probes to scout for your world.

Thousands more years passed till we eventually did. A lone probe located you. Even then, the individuals that wielded the power you used on us overpowered every probe we sent while our main fleet began to approach your world.

It not soon after that we began to hear you. We listened, learning about your cities. We decided that this city would be the best place to broadcast our message to, as according to your broadcasts it is the largest on your world.

We left our old name behind, you see. Left it behind and forgot it. We felt we should take a new one, to remind us of our purpose.

Vengeance. Or in our tongue, Neuroi.

No one remembers our old name. And when we're done with you,

No one will remember yours either.

/

**END OF TRANSMISSION**


End file.
